


Light my fire

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: So what if Harry was a fire fighter...





	Light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Drabble placeholder for possible future writing

So what if Harry was a firefighter. Not the normal little fire in the kitchen you could just put out with your wand, but the blaze that started while you were sleeping and got out of control. And suddenly you need people trained in fire suppression spells and Aguamenti for days. 

And what if, one day, the apartment Draco Malfoy lives in caught on fire. He knew - he just knew - his neighbours were brewing illegal potions. 

And so Draco wakes up to his door being bashed in and to Potter - bloody Potter - barging into his room, all bulky and strong, bubble head charm on his nose and mouth and dressed head to toe in that black and gold firefighters uniform Draco had always, sort of, been partial too. 

And before he can squeak, he's swept up into Potter's arms and being bloody _carried_ from the building, like some damsel in distress. 

He hopes, maybe, in the dark, Potter didn't recognise him, but as he sits him on the street outside, after putting up shield charms so strong he'd bloody _walked them through fire_, Potter looks down at him, eyes lingering in a way that makes Draco blush from more than the heat. 

Then Potter winks - he _winks_ \- and says, 'Nice pjs, Malfoy,' and suddenly Draco realises he's sitting in the street in a pair of tight, black briefs, and nothing else. And he would be embarrassed. He would be ... but Potter's eyes are raking back down his body and suddenly Draco thinks his potions-addled neighbours moving in may just be the best thing that's happened in a long time.


End file.
